Lost
by ohsoky
Summary: Everything changes when Ariana moves to Los Angeles to live in the Murder House. Her neighbor seems annoying, but what will she do when he saves her?
1. Chapter 1

As I gazed at the watch, I knew nothing was ever going to be the same; never the same laugh, the same smile, the same life. Everything was already dead, and we can't get back from that, even if we want to. If we could, I would make sure to bring my mother back to life; God only knows how much I miss her.

"Hurry the fuck up!" it bothered me enough that I didn't have any privacy or freedom; running around many foster parents didn't please me, and it surely didn't please them. Every single family that adopted me changed their minds in no time. I didn't need them; and I didn't need this one in particular. "Calm down!" I was never afraid to answer to that prick I had to call dad from now on; like I was ever going to do that.

I grabbed my bag from the car that was already falling apart and grinned while looking at the house; I knew the whole story behind it, and it didn't bother me a bit. Somehow, the story behind that house made me want to move in even more; I couldn't cope with humans, they were too pretentious and idiotic to hang out with.

"Don't you like the house? It kind of suits your look, freak." The joy of having a 'brother' was enormous; he was a prick that couldn't get good grades because his football injuries surely had made him dumber. Of course that people thought I acted out, being like this. I didn't; I was just too busy with my own life to care about theirs. "I like the house, but it's sad that I have to live with an idiot like you, isn't it Adam?" what kind of name was Adam anyway?

It was no surprise that he didn't have a good answer to give back to me; it just proved that my theory was right. I walked inside the house bumping into the movers or the idiots I had to live with; walking up the stairs, I reached the door that lead me to a pretty awesome bedroom. The room was going to be mine.

I dropped the bag in the middle of the room without a care, going to the window to see how the view from up there was; as I thought, it was bull. All that existed nearby were houses and trees. "Help with the boxes, Ariana!" Bianca was the foster mother I had ended up with; she wasn't the worst of them all, but she did everything that John told her.

"I'm going for a walk around the block, can't help." I reached for the pack of cigarettes I had on the small bag I brought with me in the car, grabbed my IPod and got out of the house, ignoring the screaming; they didn't have the courage to force me to do anything.

Taking out a cigarette from the pack I looked at the house while walking away; I would have time to explore later that day, when they went out to some party nearby. There was some stupid dog barking around and making a horrible noise, forcing me to put the headphones on and pumping up the volume to the top. There was nothing like The Smiths to put me in the mood to wonder around; I hoped there would be some non-idiots around for me to have a decent conversation.

"Ah, are you from the new family that just moved in? I'm sure you won't last long here… it isn't a great place, you know?" some woman reached me, walking a dog and smoking a cigarette; I had accidentally bumped into her while searching for the lighter in my pocket. She grabbed hers and lighted up the cigarette I had in my mouth.

"You're a bit of a nosy person, aren't you?" me and my big mouth, we got along so well. She frowned at me but didn't bother to care about what I said. "I can see that you are the new girl here. I stand by my statement."

I rolled my eyes at her; she seemed like the crazy person that every freaking neighborhood had around. "Alright, thank you for saying we are going to die. Have a good day."

I started walking once more, feeling her eyes glued on me; I believed something freaky was going on in that house, but I didn't believe that there were real ghosts that could kill me; those were stories, and I just had fun pretending to believe them.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late for dinner, freak." It was almost ten o'clock when I stepped onto our so called house again. I smelled like cigarettes and beer, but it didn't bother me; they would get used to it soon enough. "Piss off." I told Adam while taking off my red Converse and grabbing them, walking peacefully to my room.

Bianca saw me walking by but didn't say a word, perhaps she didn't want to bother John; if he saw me entering, he would bitch about it a lot. I walked inside the room and jumped on the bed. There was loud music coming from next door and that pissed me off. My house and the neighbor's house were almost glued to each other, which meant I had to deal with their noise whenever they decided to do it. The music was cool; I loved Nirvana, but I wasn't in the mood for loud noises now. I got up and looked out the window, turning my head to the right.

"Hey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to make them notice me; I didn't know who was in that room and didn't care. I just wanted some silence to be able to sleep since that place was boring. The volume was turned down a bit and a blonde guy looked out his window to find me, with a face that made people run. "What the hell are you yelling at?"

Great, he was a jackass. Not a surprise, really, since every single person I met tended to be one; but it was nice to dream about a change. My black list was getting too full.

"Turn that music down, or I'll cut your ears off!" if he wanted to be rude, I could be rude as well. He didn't seem pleased, maybe he thought I didn't like Nirvana or maybe he was just an idiot; I supported the second cause vigorously. "Why would I do that?" he asked me laughing in a joking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, you idiot, I want to sleep because I live in a freaking mad house where the people I live with are complete jackasses. I don't need the neighbor to be an idiot as well." It was a cold night and I was standing at my window, arguing with some random guy that lived next door to me; what was wrong with me? "Wanna come over then?"

I was the one laughing at him now; one thing I had to admit, he sure knew how to play his cards. Sadly enough, he was playing them with the wrong girl. People said I was messed up; and I was. But in those ways that you feel sorry for me and want to hug me; I don't need others to feel pity or other kind of sorry feeling for me. I knew who I was and I just didn't want to live by the rules of random people.

"I don't deal with idiots, sorry." I told him winking and preparing myself to go back inside my room, where I could sleep and avoid Adam and the knuckleheads. "Turn the music down and shut the fuck up for the rest of the night."

Closing the window, I rolled the curtains so they would hide whatever could be going on inside my room, getting back to my bed. The volume of the music was a bit lower than before, but it still bothered me; I knew he wasn't going to give me a break. He turned it up quickly enough and I sighed, thinking about how sad it would be for his family to see him without ears. Someone knocked on my door and entered without waiting for permission.

"Did I say you could come in?" I directed that question to John, who was entering my room looking upset like usual. He stood there looking at me for a while with a weird grin; he could be creepy sometimes. "Why didn't you come for dinner? I thought I told you that you need to eat with us every night!"

He was always yelling; that was getting old too fast. He thought I was the right girl to follow what everyone told me to do. He even thought I was going to attend school! How would I ever do that? "Sorry, not hungry." I couldn't be more relaxed than at that moment. Some woman's voice was heard next door and the music stopped, making me smile in a victorious way; of course John didn't know why, but he didn't need to anyway.

"I don't care! Next time, you'll come! Now go to sleep, you are going to school tomorrow." He told me trying to scare me off and left the room in a quick step, shouting something at Bianca. Adam walked by my room before the door was closed, laughing at me; somehow he thought he was the one winning. I had to teach that family some things about myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the middle of my purple sheets, I could almost ignore the annoying sound that my alarm clock decided to make; I wasn't the one to set it up for six thirty in the morning, so I figured that Adam probably did it. I looked up and turned it off, smiling at the silence that got installed in that room.

"Get up sucker!" the disturbing sound of Adam's voice disturbed my so appreciated silence. I sighed and raised my middle finger to him, getting back to being deeply asleep; it had been almost two years since I had been at school and I wasn't going to go again soon. "I'm not going, they can't make me go. I'm almost eighteen!" I told him, still with my eyes shut.

He laughed. "Like that even matters. Just get up Ariana, no one gives a fuck about what you want; just do what you're told." He got close to my bedside and smiled sarcastically. "That way, we'll let you live." At that point, the mirror that was against my wall fell and broke immediately. We both gazed at it, even though I was still asleep, finding it weird.

"Of course, because I'm so scared of you all." I threw him a shoe that was right next to my bed and he ran off screaming to John like a little bitch. I laughed and got back to resting, knowing that soon enough either Bianca or John would be next to me screaming their lungs out. "Ariana!" John shouted from downstairs. "Go to school!"

I had never been the type of girl to follow the rules; so I would do what they wanted, partially. I got up and hit the shower quickly, making Bianca stare at me quite surprised when she saw me with a smile walking to the bathroom. It didn't take me long to take a shower and get dressed in my tight black jeans and a purple top, with a grey cardigan on top of that. My Converse was always with me, and that time was no exception.

"You got ready quickly today." Bianca told me when I hit the last step of the stairs, entering the kitchen after that. I smiled and nodded. "Early bird catches the worm." Grabbing an apple, I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder. I had to decide where I should go that morning, to get some nice coffee, not the crap that John made every morning.

Grabbing my new keys of my new house I walked to the door, noticing some shadows moving right next to me. I was probably imagining things due to the small talk I had with that stupid and creepy lady from the neighborhood. "See you later." I walked out of the house not waiting for a goodbye from them.

Stepping out of the house I saw the annoying blonde guy from the night before; he seemed just as bored as me, and his mother was shouting at him. Looking up I saw that his mother was actually the crazy lady from the street. I laughed and as I walked by them both, she shut up right away. "Are you going to school?" he asked me in a low tone, maybe trying to send his mother away; I could see he had some sort of hate for her. "No, but they think I am. Why do you even care, idiot?"

I couldn't control myself, I had to call him that. He had annoyed me a lot the night before, and I loved sleeping. He just laughed, right at me. Maybe I should punch him. "I don't, but I skip school every day and I was thinking if you want to just hang. This place is dead around this time of the day." He was with an headphone in his ear, so I decided to grab it and put it on mine. I smiled right away.

"I though you were just a Nirvana guy; turns out you have good taste in other things." I said as the voice of The Smiths surrounded me and him. It was a nice song, and I could give him some point for listening to them. "I have better taste than you." Quickly enough I remembered why I called him an idiot and stepped away from him. He smiled thinking he was wining. "I need coffee."

He turned his IPod off and put it on his bag, looking at me. "Great, let's get some."


	4. Chapter 4

The idiot turned out not as idiotic as I thought when we got to chat a bit on the way to the coffee place he knew.

Turned out his mother was a freak, suffocating her son just because he was the only one that was born normal; it kind of amazed me that I had an ability to focus on what he told me without rolling my eyes or wanting to smash his face.

Apparently, he had a brother and a sister, and they had problems, so they couldn't be with others during great amount of time; I didn't really like him, but I felt sorry for him. Also, he was the only one that wasn't a prick in that motherfucking town.

I found out he liked drawing, just like me, and that was a plus. If he managed to behave like a normal person, maybe we could hang sometimes when I was almost dying of boredom.

"Shit, that's my sort-of-brother." I said as I looked to the front door of the coffee place and saw Adam. "I need to get out of here."

I started to stand up, since Adam was still leaving his convertible car and winking at some girls whose shorts looked like underwear, but the boy grabbed my arm.

"Come on, we go out the back. They know me here, they won't mind." He told me, pulling me through the back door that was close to our table in a split of a second. Adam was just coming inside the coffee place at the moment and I was glad he didn't see me; I didn't really need that asshole giving me shit about skipping school.

In fact, if he found out, he would just go bitch at John and Bianca, and I would get killed.

As soon as we got to the street, I made him drop my arm, not liking the whole 'touching' thing. I scoffed and starting walking to somewhere other than that coffee place filled with people who just cared about appearances.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled realizing I was leaving him behind; dude, he was a bit needy. "I don't even know your name…"

He caught up with me and grabbed my arm again, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I was already pissed because he was clingy, so that made me worse. It made me get a bit furious.

"Why do you even want to know my name? I don't know yours and you don't see me complaining, do you? Besides, why do you keep touching me?" I felt like I was a police officer since I asked so many questions, but, I was pissed.

He laughed at me, and I saw he had some dimples; I had to question myself, because he did seem like Kurt Cobain in a way. But then again, it was 2012 and everyone seemed to now realize how the artists in the 90's were great; maybe he was one of them.

"I'm Tate, and I just want to hang. Also, I wouldn't need to touch you if you didn't spend your life running from me. Are you scared?" he teased, smirking.

I flipped him off, beginning to walk again. That place was a fucking nightmare, I missed my old place; everyone was so dull.

"Ariana, okay? My name is fucking Ariana." I told him just to make him shut up for a while and he nodded, walking beside me.

We spent a good ten minutes without saying anything, which was better than I could ever ask for; until he ruined it, of course.

"Did you know I used to live in that house?" he asked me, trying to make small talk.

I tried to force myself not to roll my eyes, but failed. I rolled them and he continued to talk, without even caring that I didn't care.

"No shit?" I asked, pretending to be very interested and being very sarcastic, to force him to take a hint; once more, he ignored.

"Yeah, but then my dad ran away from my mother and she had to move. Our house is shit, but I don't plan on staying here that long." Shrugging, we got to this park where no one could be seen.

I immediately liked it, since I could come here when he wasn't following to draw a bit and run away from the crazy people living with me in the house. That house was also a bit boring; the storied people told about it were shit after all.

"So you lived there before me?" I asked, trying to get to know a bit more about the supposed 'haunted house'.

He nodded negatively.

"No, before you lived a couple and their daughter, Violet." He spoke with a weird tone, and I saw his face change for a while; he seemed to be in a dark place of his mind. "Don't tell me you don't know that they died there…?"


End file.
